


Dinner Etiquette

by marznipan



Series: Disgracing Michael Langdon [3]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Dom!Michael, Embarrassment, F/M, Hawthorne!Michael, Humiliation, Inappropriate Behavior, M/M, Oral Sex, Punishment, Rough Oral Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, fem!reader - Freeform, sub!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 03:56:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marznipan/pseuds/marznipan
Summary: The Witches are invited to dinner by the Warlocks, Michael is late and you know exactly where he is. Neither of you get the chance to eat.





	Dinner Etiquette

**Author's Note:**

> i also posted this here:  
> https://hawthornemichael.tumblr.com/  
> xox

Cordelia wouldn't say that she really agreed to this, at all, and traipsing through dimly lit hallways and around twisting, underground corners wasn't her idea of a 'dinner party'. 

The silent war that the Witches and Warlocks had been waging against one and other was no secret, but due to the sudden threat of a new, male, Supreme Cordelia knew that it was time to take direct action. Violence and a power struggle wasn't the first route that her mind took and it seemed that this wasn't the Warlock's way of thinking either... for now. So when she and the other members of the Coven received an invite to a  _dinner party_  of all things from the Warlocks, they had every right to be suspicious. 

Heavy and ornate, a mahogany dining table was the centerpiece of the room without a doubt and was surrounded by its entourage of matching wooden dining chairs. Along the edge of the table someone had carved an intricate pattern that resembled the growth of a flower, beginning as a seed and slowly blossoming into a full plant - it showed determination and how headstrong the boys at Hawthorn really were as, I'm sure, they all started off as a lonely seedlings struggling to control their powers and themselves. Flowers were cropping up in various places through the decor of the dining room and Cordelia had a somewhat intrusive thought that the Warlocks had only set out this furniture to appeal to the women that they would be hosting this evening.  _How very unoriginal and typical of them_. The backrest carved by hand into twirling and winding branches only added to the almost mystical atmosphere of the room. Plush, vermilion cushions that were decorated with a fine gold thread that looped in on itself until it created a sprinkling of flowers were sewn to the seats, the seam had been accented with twinkling, gold studs. Chairs fit for Kings, Warlocks and now Witches. 

Ariel Augustus was a slimy, bald-headed man who was thin lipped and much too sure of himself despite the God awful, obsessively trimmed mustache that decorated his upper lip making him look much more unsavory than he had originally intended. Cordelia would much rather spend her evening in a shallow grave among the earthworms and bones of the deceased than eat dinner across from him. Donned in his black suit, he could have appeared as almost chic and sophisticated if it wasn't for the tacky, large dagger pendant that hung in the centre of his tie, making him look as though he was in costume rather than dinner attire. Images of ripping the dagger from around his neck and plunging it deep into his eye socket flashed in Cordelia's mind whenever he spoke to her. Her thoughts were never usually this violent and intrusive, but the sound of his voice awakened something inside her that she would go as far as to describe as utterly evil. 

She was sure that watching fluids and blood ooze from his punctured eye would bring a smile to her face, it would be a shame to ruin the crisp, white tablecloth but it would be worth it to hear his scream of agony. Occasionally he would raise an eyebrow at her, as if he could see the same images and was daring her to try. 

The craftsmanship of the table and chairs was impressive enough but the silverware and ornaments on the table almost made Cordelia glad that she had accepted their invite, ulterior motive or not they sure knew how to set the scene. An assortment of polished cutlery lay either side of the porcelain plates with swirling red detailing around the border, it looked as though one of the younger Hawthorne boys had been made to polish them by hand for a painstakingly long time despite them already being spotless. If Cordelia had held a ruler up against them she still would not be able to find a flaw, not a single smudge or water-spot in sight. The handles of each piece of cutlery was decorated, thick with ridges and markings that made up simple patterns. They would feel heavy and expensive in her hands, a feeling that she was not entirely used to as the Coven would only dig out the nice silverware on special occasions. Perhaps the Warlocks  considered this to be a special occasion.  

She, however, did not. 

But alas, not even the beautiful display of riches could distract Cordelia from the panic she was feeling whenever the topic of Michael Langdon, the next  _male_ Supreme was mentioned or from how insufferable Ariel Augustus and John Henry Moore really were. You would think that the leaders of young men, the very people responsible for shaping them into good members of society would be at least somewhat likeable themselves in the hopes that it would rub off onto the students. Whenever they would boast about Michael she couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes outwardly, past caring about how rude she was being at somebody else's dinner table. 

Ariel let out a huff, half amused and half agitated before he opened his thin lips to begin his incessant smoke-blowing up the ass of Michael, much to Cordelia's displeasure, he didn't stop talking even if he could see how much it was paining his guests to listen to him. "Is something  _wrong_ , Cordelia? You seem to be having a reoccurring facial spasm whenever I mention Michael, our  _Boy Wonder_. " Ariel taunted, finding great pleasure and satisfaction from gloating and rubbing Michael Langdon's power in Cordelia's face at every opportunity that was presented for him to do so.

"Please don't tell me that you  _actually_  call him that, It's hard enough to entertain your delusion that he might actually be the next Supreme." Cordelia responded in a tone that everyone recognised as an example of her using sarcasm. Inside she was exasperated and worried beyond comprehension but she couldn't let the Warlocks find out about that, God only knows what they would do with the sudden power that would rush to their heads if they senses that Cordelia didn't feel completely in control. "Anyway, where is he? He's the whole reason you asked us here tonight, to meet with him. Can't be much of a Supreme if he can't even get here for dinner on time." She finished, knowing that speaking badly of Michael to Ariel's face would send him into a frenzy. 

You were sure that Ariel had fired back with an equally chilly retort, but you were much more involved in the text messages on your phone screen, so much so that the voices around you melted into one and other as though they were a soup of white noise. Brightness turned down low to avoid the screen illuminating your face with its powerful glow, you had been attempting to hide the fact that you were rudely texting at the dinner table, and thus far you had been successful. You didn't need to give Cordelia something else to be annoyed by, Ariel was enough to make the veins on her head burst and cause conniptions. 

**_You:_ **

_Where are you? Dinner is about to start and I thought that you were supposed to be the guest of honor x_

 

_**Michael Langdon:** _

_I'll be down soon, I'm still getting ready. Ariel will have a fit if I don't look my best, which is funny because I always look the best._

 

_**You:** _

_Are you blind? x_

 

_**Michael Langdon:** _

_Woah, you shouldn't talk to your next Supreme like that, Doll. You're lucky that I'm supposed to be on my best behaviour tonight otherwise we'd have to throw down over that. >:( _

 

_**You:** _

_If you're being so well behaved, why are you so late? x_

It amused you to hear people talking so highly of your friend, Michael because you knew what he was really like. You remembered bumping into him in various places while he was out with Miriam Meade, following her around like a lost puppy and pushing the shopping cart for her like the  _good little boy_  that he used to be. He had smiled shyly at you once he had caught you staring at his blonde curls, messy and natural on top of his head almost as though he had just rolled out of bed. After that it seemed as though you were bumping into one and other more and more, and if you had known back then what you knew about Michael now... You would have been aware that it wasn't all down to coincidence and lucky timing. He had taken a liking to you, and you were going to be his friend whether you wanted to be or not. 

Running into each other over and over again resulted in the two of you becoming close, some people would consider you much too close for comfort. You hadn't intended for it to go as far as it did, but before you knew it you were awake into the early hours of the morning, your eyes burning from the screen of your phone as you talked to Michael endlessly. It was truly a mystery how you didn't run out of things to talk about. At the time you didn't think that your relationship could escalate any further, but oh how stupid and clueless you had been. Sending naughty messages back and forth with Michael had quickly become your new favourite but secret hobby. It was lovely to have someone who desired you and wasn't afraid to be vocal about how desperate they were for you and so detailed while doing so. Thinking about how Michael's messages would slip from poetic, detailed and raunchy to messy, needy and missing vital letters brought colour to your cheeks. You assumed that the quality of his texts dropped in the middle of your 'conversations' because his hands were much more occupied with something else. 

Before you received a reply from Michael you felt a hand stroke your ankle gently under the table. You jumped a little but avoided drawing the attention of your sisters or the Warlocks as they were too busy in a heated, but tasteful, argument. Darting downwards towards the floor, you searched for whatever had caressed your ankle, smirking to yourself when you started to piece everything together.

Michael Langdon had been hiding under the table  _all_  evening.

**_You:_ **

_?!?! WHAT_

_Why are you under the table we've been waiting for you for AGES._

 

_**Michael Langdon:** _

_I wanted to be able to surprise you_

_and I wanted to see if you were wearing that skimpy, black dress ;)_

 

_**You:** _

_So you decided to hide under the table like a child?_

_How are you going to come out, everyone is going to be so mad when they find out that you've been under there all this time x_

 

_**Michael Langdon:** _

_I'm not going to come out, if Ariel likes me as much as he says that he does, he shouldn't mind me bending the rules._

_It's not like I would even get to speak tonight anyway, this was just he way of trying to bargain with your precious Cordelia._

 

_**You:** _

_So you're just... staying under there all evening?_

_Doing nothing and forcing us to wait._

_**Michael Langdon:** _

_Yeah, I'm not hungry for whatever Ariel is having you eat._

_I was hoping that I would be able to taste you x_

_**You:** _

_What? You can't do that here are you fucking insane?!_

_**Michael Langdon:** _

_C'mon, don't tell me that you haven't thought about what it would be like if other people were watching._

_What would Cordelia say if she saw her little witches doing something that they shouldn't be? Would you be in trouble?_

_**You:** _

_Yes! You would be too, you can't do something like that at the dinner table._

_Hurry up and get out from under there so that we can get on with 'dinner'._

_**Michael Langdon:** _

_I can get on with dinner down here, I've almost forgotten what you taste like, will you let me remember?_

_**You:** _

_Michael. Don't be an ass._

_**Michael Langdon:** _

_What? You can't handle making small talk over dinner while I play with your pretty, little, pink cunt? I thought you were stronger than that._

_Nobody will find out if you keep quiet, but that might be a challenge for you. From what I remember you're quite the screamer._

_**You:** _

_I can fucking handle it. But can you? I don't think that you'll be able to control yourself down there once you get another taste, you're going to want to get out from under the table and take me to your room._

_But then everyone will know that you've been hiding under there, like a coward._

_I thought that you were stronger than that, Michael x_

_**Michael Langdon:** _

_As soon as I heard that you were coming over for dinner I couldn't stop thinking about making you cum all over my tongue and fingers again, I can handle myself just fine._

_You should be jumping at the opportunity to have me between your legs, after all, there aren't any boys at Miss Robichaux's Academy to put their head between your pretty legs and relieve all that pent up frustration._

_**You:** _

_Try me, Boy Wonder._

As soon as you hit sent you knew that you had just sealed your own miserable, painful fate. You had no doubt that it would be enjoyable but the luxury of having Michael touch you again was soon wiped away by the fact that you were going to have to keep quite and undetected by everybody else at the table. Michael wasn't one to back down from a challenge and you had just served him the perfect opportunity for him to try and push you to your limit on a silver platter. Thinking of disgusting things in order to distract yourself from the pleasure that you were about to experience in front of people that you looked up to wasn't going to cut it, unfortunately. This was the day that your dignity died.

Once plush and comfortable under your ass, the cushioned seat had now become another enemy as you could feel your arousal from Michael's texts leaking onto the seat, dampening the expensive fabric. It was difficult to tell if the thought of someone being forced to scrub away your juices was adding to your arousal or not, either way, it made the pit of your stomach ache. Michael was eager, that was true, but not eager enough to rush into things. He wanted to tease, wanted to make you hungry for more and most importantly, wanted to see if he could make you desperate enough that you would scream his name in between courses. The thought of being discovered made you squirm in your seat, he was right, you had imagined it - but you never wanted it to be here. 

With a gentle touch that was full of wicked incantations, Michael began to caress the fine line where the lips of your 'pretty, little, pink cunt' met one and other briefly over the lace of your underwear. Painfully slow, he dragged the pad of his finger tip up and down nonchalantly as if he was searching the phone book or checking for dust on the surface of the top shelf. Needless to say, it was getting harder and harder for you to just sit and bear it as he took his sweet, sweet time. Your slick hadn't gotten to the point where it was soaking your panties completely, but once Michael's fingers started to caress the fabric a little faster with slightly more pressure than before, you knew that it wouldn't be long before you were dripping. 

You hadn't realised that your bottom lip was being crushed between your teeth until you could taste the blood on your tongue. 

"Hungry?" Madison let out a breathy laugh as she caught you chewing on your lip, you were glad that she didn't push any further because you weren't sure that you would be able to answer without stuttering your words. You simply nodded with an embarrassed smile. "I think we all are." She finished, brushing a few stray strands of her hair over her shoulder gracefully, rolling her eyes to punctuate her sentence, making it clear that was also tired of waiting for Michael to show his face. 

Ariel huffed, obviously having reached the end of his patience when it came to waiting for Michael fucking Langdon to come down for dinner. He rang a silver bell impatiently with a limp wrist, sending a shrill ringing through the dining room. He thought that he was much too important to actually ask for dinner to be served, due to his position and authority, and thought that it would be infinitely more dignified for him to ring a bell. If you had not been preoccupied with trying not to let small gasps and whines slip from your lips and Michael's fingers stroked your clothed sex with a vengeance, you would have gazed in awe at the flood of staff in matching monochrome uniforms that marched into the dining room. Each of them was holding a platter with a silver dome covering the meal inside, leaving you all to wonder what you were about to be subjected to. 

A waiter stood behind each and everyone's chair, one hand behind their back mechanically, emotionless and identical. Perfectly in sync, they placed the platter in front of each guest softly, not allowing the metal to bump against the table and cause a rattling clatter. Almost at once, the silver dome had been lifted from each and every dish swiftly, revealing what appeared to be dessert. Cordelia seemed to be unsure of why the Warlock's had chosen to skip straight to desert, but once she took a moment to admire what she had been served there was no reason to ask questions. 

Your hands were beneath the table, gripping the fabric of your dress, trying to keep your composure.

Presented before you was a single slither of cake in three acts. The bottom layer had been tinted lavender with the help of food colouring, the small dips in the sponge texture were a slightly darker purple than the majority of the section. Lightning bolts of beige raced through the sponge cake and you recognised this to be the cream that had began to seep into the bottom cake layer. The bolts dipped and dived, avoiding the craters in the sponge as they split off into individual paths. The middle layer was made up of only cream, calorific and fluffy, cementing the layer together softly and lovingly. The cream acted as a blanket between each lump of sponge cake that made up the completed cake slice in a tower. Identical to the bottom, the top layer completed the cake. But the focal point of the cake had to be the icing and decoration, deep purple and glossy, the icing spread itself smoothly across the top surface. Spirals of white created a marbling effect on the icing as it settled and hardened slightly against the cake. As decoration, a perfect swirl of cream sat atop the tower as thought it was the dessert's crown jewel - laid against it was a single, edible, violet flower.

The pure beauty of the cake almost made you want to not eat it, knowing that as soon as your fork plunged in the detailing would be ruined. It was a shame that you were positively starving.

As you brought your fork to your lips with a small bite of cake on the prongs, you parted your lips a fraction, as you did this Michael took it upon himself to pull your soiled panties to the side and push a finger into your tight, wet heat only to make a slow, come hither motion against a particular sweet spot he knew that you had.

_"O-Oh!"_   You gasped, not being able to contain your combined surprise and pleasure at the sudden stimulation he was giving you. Cheeks pricking with an embarrassed heat, you were suddenly hyper aware of the fact that everyone had turned to stare at you due to your sudden out burst. Quickly, you crammed the fork into your mouth to mask another moan as Michael quickened his pace. " _Mmmm_ , wow! This is great, thank you." Attempting to mask your gasps of pleasure by playing them off as appreciation for the food would only last so long.

Throughout the rest of 'dinner' you tried to stay quiet and only engage in small talk when you were asked a question because you were worried that accidental moans and whines would take the place of your polite words. A throaty groan was masked by a well timed coughing fit when you felt Michael's hot breath and pouty lips against your clit. You were certain that his mouth would be the death of you.

The tip of his wet tongue swirled around your clit dangerously, stopping every so often to lick a long strip down the length of your cunt with the flat of his tongue hungrily. He lapped at your wet opening as though he was starving and you really hoped that the chatter of the other guests was loud enough to cover the wet, needy sounds that his tongue and saliva made when they dipped in and out of your slick. The feeling of his tongue flicking against your most sensitive spots and delving in and out of your entrance was a feeling that you would never be able to forget about if you tried. Every now and then a vibration electrified your cunt, sending a new sensation into your body that made your toes curl in your expensive heels. Michael was whining against your pussy desperately as he pushed his tongue inside deeper and deeper, wanting to taste as much of your sweet honey-like slick as he possibly could. You weren't going to lie, knowing that he was moaning quietly against you made you gush a little but more than you should have - you had always known that he desired you but feeling his appreciation meant so much to you.

The feeling of his once neat, but now disheveled curls against your upper thigh made you bold, it made you want to take control of your own pleasure and guide Michael's skilled tongue in whichever direction you desired - but more importantly, it made you forget were you were for a moment. You reached a hand below the table to tangle your fingers in his blonde curls, gripping a handful as you pushed his face harder into your cunt, feeling his breath hitch against you as he was moved. Grinding yourself against his mouth was a large mistake on your part.

A rush of your slick gushed from your pussy in an instant, covering Michael's tongue, chin and lips obscenely. Powerless to stop your screams of pleasure from jumping from your lungs, you allowed a string of moans, whines and gasps to fill the dining room, bouncing off the walls as the other guests sat in horrified silence. "A-ah!  _Fuck_  I'm... I'm  cumming, Mich-ah-ahel!" You thew your head back in pleasure with a grin spread across your face, strands of your hair falling onto your forehead messily, knee jerking up in shock and hitting against the table roughly knocked your wine glass over, sending your white wine flying across your dinner plate. 

Neither you nor Michael had any time to process what you had just done before Ariel was throwing himself out his chair in a fit of what can only be described as pure rage. He lifted the table cloth to find Michael with an expression on his face that made him look like a deer caught in headlights, with a rough grab, Ariel dragged Michael up from under the table and marched him out of the room with a vengeance. The grip that Ariel had on his shoulder and arm looked as though it was painful if the way that Ariel's knuckles turned white were anything to go by. Despite the enormous amount of trouble that you were both in, you didn't regret what you did one bit, and you most certainly did not regret the final look that you managed to steal of Michael before he was rudely whisked away.

Hair tangled and sticking out in every which direction framed his face that was flushed and shimmering from your juices on his skin. His lips were red from suckling at your skin and his the very tip of his nose, chin and mouth were coated with your cum. It obviously was the wrong time to take a picture, but you didn't have to because you knew that your mind would never let you forget how good Michael looked this evening after you had made a mess of him. He flashed you a lazy smirk before he was dragged away, making sure that you knew he had enjoyed himself as was proud of his work.

Cordelia, on the other hand, looked as though was was about three seconds from exploding. You turned your head and met her eyes, staring deeply for about

_one_

_two_

_three_  seconds.

"What are you doing? Did you even think before you offered yourself to the very man who's planning on taking over our Coven? How long have you been planning this, are you even on our side?" Cordelia's spitfire questions were making her face redder and redder with each word, not giving you the gap in in between to utter an apology or even an answer. You weren't working against the Coven, you hadn't been conspiring against Cordelia in hopes of helping Michael become the new Supreme, you just, to put it quite simply, wanted to cum. 

"I knew that you weren't that excited about the cake." Madison chimed in with a grin, not really sounding mad at you but more impressed at your antics. 

"Really, I thought that I had taught you to be more civilised at the dinner table." Myrtle sighed, looking at you with a furrowed brow of disappointment. It wasn't just that you had been a disgrace of yourself at the dinner table, it was the added sting that you had succumbed to fooling around with a Hawthorne boy, you were very well aware of how she felt about these men.

John Henry sat in his seat silent, reclined with his arms folded against his chest smugly, a smirk plastered across his face. You listened to their incessant grilling for a few more minutes until you had reached your limit. Why weren't you allowed to have fun with an old  _friend_? With a roll of your eyes, you lifted yourself from your seat and exited the dining room, planning to roam the halls in hope of either finding Michael or the exit. 

-

Ariel showed his anger in a much more physical way, preferring to beat the difference from right and wrong into the Hawthorn boys rather than scalding them with bitter words. That only made them want to do it again, knowing that your authority figure didn't like what you were doing only spurred rebellious teen on, but knowing that if they messed up again they would be struck with the fear of God... that left a lesson well learned. 

Michael didn't exactly think that Ariel would enact any punishment on him for not turning up to dinner and he was only really expecting a slap on the wrist for what he did under the table. Unfortunately for him, he was ever so wrong. Ariel had dragged him down a number of hallways until they reached an empty classroom. His knees still stung from when he had hit the ground after Ariel had thrown him in front of the desk, not caring if the poor, little Boy Wonder was in pain. 

"How dare you show this academy up like that in front of out guests! I invited them here in order to make a deal with them, a deal that was going to work in your favour but you just couldn't stop yourself from ruining things, could you?" Ariel spat at him, looking down at Michael on the ground, who was shivering slightly in a very cowardly and uncharacteristic way. He had been scalded before, but not like this. Constance had always been a little but unsure of what she was saying when she yelled at Michael and he could sense it, so that made him take very little notice of what she was saying because a part of him knew that she didn't really mean or believe a single word that left her lips. "Did you think that I wouldn't do anything about your behaviour because you're the next Supreme? I didn't peg you as being so stupid." He added, grabbing Michael by his hair tightly, pulling his head closer to his crotch.

Michael's eyes widened as he started to understand what his 'punishment' was going to be.

"Since you seem to like using your dirty mouth to make a fool of us, I'll give you something to fill it." Ariel punctuated his 'threat' by tugging down his zipper and freeing himself from his undergarments. He was already semi-erect just from manhandling Michael. The fact that he was able to throw the next Supreme around like a rag-doll excited him in ways that he never thought it would.

A small noise of protest bubbled up from Michael's throat as his Ariel pushed his hardening cock against Michael's cheek, rubbing himself across the boys face in an attempt to humiliate him. His pre-cum stained his cheek as it spread across his skin in a thick line, it wasn't the first time that Michael had been decorated with cum today and it certainly wouldn't be the last. Ariel used his free hand to pry Michael's lips apart and position the head of his cock against the small opening he had created before pushing in, sheathing his entire head and a small amount of his vein covered shaft into the boys mouth. 

"Suck." He commanded, watching as Michael nervously moved his head to the side slightly, taking another inch of his length into his mouth slowly before looking up at Ariel with pleading eyes. When Ariel didn't move, he started to suckle his adviser's head gently. It seemed as though Michael had picked now to be shy. "C'mon now, you weren't opposed to putting your mouth to work when you were under that table." 

Once the realisation that he wouldn't be let off the hook so easily hit Michael, he knew that he would just have to do what he was told and suck Ariel's cock. Bobbing his head, slowly at first to get used to the sensation of having another man's penis resting against his tongue, then faster when Ariel started to get impatient. The back of Michael's head suddenly hit the edge of the desk harshly as Ariel had decided to take control of Michael fully, using his sweet, honey ringlets as a handle. Fucking Michael's face with reckless abandon was something that he had wanted to do as soon as he had set eyes on the boy, he had longed to know what he would look like wit someone wrenching his head backwards and forwards as though it was nothing more than a flashlight while thick strings of pre-come and saliva dangled from his chin and decorated his face. 

"Yeah, I think you like choking on it, don't you?" and other forms of dirty talk spilled from Ariel's lips in between animistic moans and grunts as he used Michael up.

Every now and then Michael would gag and splutter, his lunch threatening to make an appearance whenever Ariel slid himself too far into Michael's throat. When he did this for the third time, Ariel pulled out slightly so that Michael's lips were only wrapped around half of his cock. He started to angle his hips to the side while he thrust into into the wet hole in his face to watch the head of his cock poke out from inside, against his cheek. With watering eyes and stretched lips, Michael's body went slack in Ariel's grip as he stopped fighting against his administrations. In this very moment, Michael had become nothing more than a wet hole for Ariel to shoot his spunk into, and this was exactly what Ariel was hoping he would be able to reduce him to.

Never did he think that he would have a boy as pretty as Michael, the next Supreme, gargling his balls as though his life depended on it, but today he did. _What joy!_

_-_

The breadcrumb trail of grunts and retching brought you to this room, and thank the lord that the door had been left open a crack.

You peered inside the room to see Michael on his knees, being used as though he was a cheap whore by the very man who had invited you here tonight. You didn't think that this would be Michael's punishment, but now that you were watching, you were glad that you had the chance to see him this way. You hadn't ever pegged Michael as someone who would be so easily dominated, but that was only because you had not tried it on him yet. So watching him have his throat fucked within an inch of his life sparked something in your lower stomach that was oh-so-familiar this evening.

As you watched Michael's head throw itself backwards and forwards across Ariel's shaft, you could feel yourself becoming slick again, not wanting to be caught outside the door and end the show so quickly, you refrained from touching yourself to the images before you.

Ariel let out a rough, dirty groan as he pulled himself from Michael's mouth, allowing himself to spill his cum across the blonde, used boy's face and tongue. You smiled when you watched Michael's nose wrinkle at the taste of Ariel's cum leaking from his mouth and his eyelashes flutter at the weight of him cum landing across his eyelashes.

"Since you missed dinner, you might want to savour that." Ariel whispered as he collected himself, tucking his softening cock back into his pants knowing that Michael's breath would still be on it when he returned to his bedroom that night.

It seemed as thought your old friend was pitching an ashamed tent of his very own, this was something that you would relentlessly tease him about as soon as you got home.

Hopefully the Warlock's invite you to dinner again, next time you might be able to eat. 


End file.
